A MFD (Multi-Function Device) is a rendering device or office machine, which incorporates the functionality of multiple devices in a single apparatus or system, so as to offer a smaller footprint in a home or small business setting, or to provide centralized document management/distribution/production in the context of, for example, a large-office setting. A typical MFD may provide a combination of some or all of the following capabilities: printer, scanner, photocopier, fax machine, e-mail capability, and so forth. Networked MFDs (Multi-Function Devices) generally interact with an assemblage of varying rendering devices, client computers, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network.
An EIP application can be executed on a MFD device to extend its functionality, offer user interface customization and integration between the device and other services based on a private enterprise network, or may be offered publically through, for example, the Internet. Extensibility applications can be written to take advantage of services offered by the device itself, such as the ability to execute a scan, copy a document or render a print job. Such services can be invoked as part of the overall MFD user experience offered. Since the services occur on the device itself, no network discovery or configuration is required when using such services (i.e., they are always available on a local host). If the application wishes to utilize other hardware and resources, assuming that these can be accessed over a network connection, special measures typically need to be taken to discover and establish communication with those services. Such an approach imposes a burden on the application, subjecting it to configuration contingencies.
In general, end users want to be able to use their custom EIP solutions from any device without first having to install the EIP application. They also typically desire to use their EIP solution when they are “on the road” and not in the office. Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for improved methods and systems for accessing a network-based EIP via a MFD, as will be described in greater detail herein.